


In The Blast Zone

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Series: Shoot And Miss [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Ianto Jones - Freeform, M/M, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the insanity that had been Miracle Day, Jack made his way back to Cardiff to pay his respects at Ianto's grave site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Blast Zone

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe
> 
> 11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

After the insanity that had been Miracle Day, Jack made his way back to Cardiff to pay his respects at Ianto's grave site.

"I miss you, Yan. I couldn't handle being on Earth without you. But I came back. I had to." Jack stroked the top of the marker and crouched next to his love's resting place. "You should see Gwen. Oh man, she's still gorgeous, but motherhood suits her. Anwen's beautiful."

Jack sighed. "I'm going back to the Hub. Well, what's left of it anyway. Then… I dunno, Ianto. I'll figure something out, I guess." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the stone. "I hope that wherever you are, you don't regret me, regret us. I loved you, Ianto Jones."

Jack stood then, tucked the long coat his lover had coveted so much around himself, and left.

Not long after, he stood at the site of the former Torchwood Three headquarters. A huge hole was all that had been left of the watertower that decorated Roald Dahl Plass in front of the Cardiff Milennium Centre. Debris had filled in the space his team had once called their second home.

His only home, if truth be known. His office and all the things he'd saved over the years laid buried under tons of rock, dust, dirt, and broken glass.

He walked closer, hoping it would all be a dream, that he'd wake up and Ianto, Tosh, and Owen would still be alive. He shook himself out of his reverie and breathed deeply, tasting the air sweeping in from Cardiff Bay.

One more look and he'd leave. One last memory to hold him through the years. One more… Wait. What the hell…? Was that..? Yes!

Laying on the edge of the blast zone was the piece of coral that had sat on Jack's desk for so long. Quickly, he swept it up, cuddling it to his chest and grinning. A little scorched and a lot dirty, but it was a start.

He jerked back, staring at the piece. Was that a pulse?

What the  _hell_?

A barely-there shiver rocked the coral and Jack just stood there slack-jawed as the coral warmed in his hands.

"No. Freakin. Way."

Jack whipped open his vortex manipulator and scanned the coral. "Oh, my god. It's TARDIS coral. It's  _TARDIS coral!_ "

His impromptu jig drew looks from the passing public that toed the line of "Someone call the cops. There's another nutter running around out there" to "Bloody Torchwood."

Jack's vortex manipulator beeped at him in a successive four-beat rhythm. He grinned to himself as he tucked the coral into his pocket, checked the coordinates, and disappeared from early 21st century Earth.

... And now he was drowning.

Jack surfaced, sputtering and choking on the water that tried to force its way into his lungs.

How did he end up in a pool? Why was there pool in a library? And what was with the rubber ducky floating nearby?

Insane laughter from the library doorway drew Jack's gaze to a floppy-haired, lanky man wearing a bowtie and tweed. The man was now rolling on the floor, holding his sides as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Jack pulled himself from the pool and walked/squelched, frowning, to him. "Doctor. Good to see you again." He stepped over the gasping, giggling Time Lord and headed for his room.

The Doctor managed to gather enough of his wits to catch his breath and wipe tears from his face. He stood, patting the TARDIS walls, and said, "Thank Rassilon for respiratory bypass," before going to find his oldest friend.


End file.
